The purpose of the study will be to determine whether GHRP-2 subcutaneously can stimulate growth hormone secretion. ACTH (a hormone from the pituitary) and Cortisol are used to lessen the primary symptoms of musculoskeletal pain, stiffness, and tenderness. This study is to determine how GHRP-2 will effect patients with rheumatoid arthritis, fibromyalgia, and lupus.